Spending Time
by TBorah89
Summary: When Mel gets sick Roman comes over to give her a little TLC


This is just a little drabble about Roman and Mel.

* * *

Spending Time

Melinda Halliwell groaned a little when she heard her alarm clock go off. She just did not feel like getting up and it didn't really matter to her that the reason she was getting up this early on a Saturday was for her boyfriend. Any other time getting up for him wouldn't have bothered her and it didn't now she just didn't feel like it. But she pulled herself out of bed anyway. She felt sluggish like she hadn't gotten enough sleep but that couldn't be right because she had gone to bed early.

Mel slowly but surely got dressed and made her way down to the kitchen. The longer she was up on her feet the worse she felt. She poured herself a cup of coffee before she sat down at the kitchen counter.

"Hey Mel what are you doing up so early?" Piper asked her daughter turning around from the stove where she was making Leo breakfast.

Mel laid her head down on the counter before she answered her mother "Roman's coming over in a little bit and we are going to just hang out today. He has been complaining that we don't spend enough time with each other outside of the bedroom. So we are actually going out." She said her voice coming out hoarse.

"Damn baby girl you sound pretty rough." Leo commented looking up at her from his newspaper.

"I feel pretty rough dad it feels like I have a hangover and yet I can't remember the party." Mel replied and then she had a bought of coughing.

Piper went over to Mel and felt her head "Mel you're burning up a little bit baby the only place you're going is back to bed. I don't know what's wrong with you but I'll make you an appointment for Monday."

"But mom I promised Ro that we would go out today." Mel argued but she didn't really feel it she wanted to go back to bed and stay there all day.

"Baby don't argue with your mother just go back to bed. You look and sound horrible." Leo said gently.

"Ok fine you two win I'll go back to bed if I can make it there without stumbling." Mel grumbled abandoning her coffee cup at the counter.

Leo shook his head at his only daughter before he took pity on her. "Come here baby girl daddy will carry you back upstairs." Leo said sweeping her off her feet and up in his arms.

"Daddy I could have walked you know?" Mel asked him sarcastically when he laid her down on her bed.

Leo pulled back her covers so she could crawl under them. "I know Mel but before long you won't even need me for this. So I'm taking what I can while I can still get it." He said kissing her on her forehead "Now get some rest I love you Mel."

"I love you too daddy and I will always need you." Mel replied before yawning and snuggling down underneath her covers.

Mel awoke a couple of hours later when she felt someone shaking her gently. She turned a little red from embarrassment when she saw that it was Roman. "No Ro stay away from me I look like hell I feel worse and I don't want you to catch what I have." She said pulling away from him when he tried to lean down and kiss her.

Roman chuckled at her a little bit "Mellie I've seen hell and you look a lot better than that and I don't care if I catch anything from you I love you. I want to spend time with you."

"Ro I'm not joking get away from me I'm all gross and sweaty and I know that if I could smell I would be able to smell myself." Mel protested the hint of a smile playing on her face she would be damned if she let him wear her down.

Roman just ignored her and climbed in the bed with her. "You might as well give in I'm not going anywhere you're stuck with me for the rest of the day. I'm going to be right here whether you like it or not." He informed her kissing her forehead and then her lips.

"Fine but when you get sick don't think that I'm taking care of you." Mel said stubbornly grinning at him despite herself.

"That's fine I will go to my mommy's house she is a doctor and she won't mind taking care of her little boy." Roman joked and Mel rolled her eyes at him.

"Good go home to your mommy tell her to start all over again with you because somehow you turned out half retarded." Mel replied without missing a beat.

Roman had a twinkle in his blue eyes "It's Lilly's fault she hit me over the head one too many times."

"Well then when I'm able to get out of this bed I will go beat her up for you." Mel offered knowing she would do no such thing there were times when she would love to hit him.

"No if it's all the same to you I'd rather you not it would only make things worse. They already think you taught me how to read I don't need you fighting my battles too." Roman said turning down her offer.

"That offer is still on the table for as long as you need it." Mel replied snuggling in closer to him and he wrapped his arm around her.

"Hey before you get too comfortable there I brought you something." Roman said climbing out of the bed leaving her there looking disappointed. He went down to the kitchen and came back a moment later carrying a bowl of something.

"What is that?" Mel asked eyeing him suspiciously.

"This would be chicken noodle soup I made it myself. And you're going to eat it whether you want to or not because you have to eat something. Aunt Piper said that you didn't even have breakfast." Roman replied sitting the tray on the bed.

Mel sat up to pick up the spoon to feed herself but she found that it took a lot of energy out of her. She fumbled with it for a few seconds before Roman look at her amused. "Babe did you want me to feed you?" he asked her.

"No not really but since I'm having a hard time with this I don't have much of a choice." Mel grumbled she hated being helpless.

Roman picked up the spoon and brought it to her mouth. "There now I know it pained you to ask for help I will have to write this down on the calendar. But for the record I don't mind feeding you."

"And I couldn't think of any other man I rather have feed me." Mel replied. After she had ate half the bowl of soup she looked over at Roman "So what the hell are we going to do with me coup up in bed?" she asked.

Roman gave her an impish grin "Well we're not going to do what we normally do in bed I don't want that to be what our relationship is based on. So I brought over some movies."

"Ah Ro don't go and ruin all my fun." Mel grinned back at him.

"Mel you can barely breath I don't think you really want to screw right now you look tired. So we will watch some movies and whatever else you want." Roman assured her.

"Ok you're right but I don't feel like watching movies right now open the nightstand drawer." Mel ordered him and he raised his eyebrows at her "Oh Ro it's nothing like that it's a deck of cards besides that we keep all the really kinky stuff at your house."

Roman pulled out the deck of cards and shuffled them "Ok you name the game and the price." He said.

"Texas Hold'em and get my purse this is no limits gambling I'm about to take you for every penny you have." Mel smiled at him sweetly he couldn't play poker for shit.

"Alright Halliwell but I warn I've gotten better since the last time we did this." He said handing her, her purse and taking some money out of his wallet.

"Yeah Nicolae and if you look out the window pigs are flying." Mel replied sarcastically.

At any rate an hour later Mel had a huge stack of bills in front of her and Roman was combing through his pockets searching for more money she had cleaned him out.

"Uh Mel the only thing I have left that is worth anything is my watch." Roman said meekly he knew better than to play cards with her and yet he still did it he had no good sense where she was concerned.

"That is fine because I'm tired of taking your money. I don't feel so good now you can put that movie on if you really want to." Mel replied laying her head down.

"Ok baby whatever you want." Roman said putting the cards back where he got them. He then grabbed two movies out of the bag he had brought with him.

"Those are my choices the fast and the furious and the godfather?" Mel asked him incredulously.

"Well forgive me if I don't own any chick flicks." Roman retorted.

Mel scoffed as if even she would watch a chick flick she wasn't Prue. "No I mean I need better choices than that get gone in sixty seconds and put that on." Her taste in movies was so much better than his.

Roman went to where she kept her movies and put it in her dvd player. He then crawled back under the covers with her. "Hey I love you and I hope you feel better."

"I love you too and I'm sorry that I haven't been very much fun this afternoon." Mel replied pecking him on the lips.

"Hey don't worry about it I like it when you take my money from me. And it's not your fault that you're sick there is nothing for you to be sorry about we're spending time together and that is all I wanted." Roman said kissing her for real.

"Ro I'm cold will you hold me?" She asked like she had to ask him that question.

"Of course I will." Roman said wrapping his arm around her.

Before either of them knew it they were both fast asleep they didn't even stir when Piper came in to see if they wanted anything for dinner. She just threw another blanket over them and kissed them both on the head before she flipped out the lights.


End file.
